


Burned

by Bing_Boong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Boong/pseuds/Bing_Boong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow that swallows up the golden water is standing Hydra’s Asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831220) by [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả

Mở cánh cửa bên trong, ánh sáng mềm mại đổ ra chạy dọc hành lang. Giống như một vũng nước vàng chảy trên sàn gỗ cứng.  
Đứng trong bóng tối, thứ đang nuốt chửng ' vũng nước vàng' là Tài Sản thuộc về Hydra  
Nó đứng trong bóng tối, nhìn qua ô cửa.

Captain America. Steven G Rogers. Mục tiêu cấp 6. Nhiệm Vụ  
Anh đang ngồi trên bàn và đọc thứ gì đó rất chăm chú. Có thể là bản báo cáo. Hoặc quyển Art Book dài lê thê và chán ngắt của anh  
Captian America quay bóng lưng về phía nó, tư thế thoải mái  
Nó ẩn mình trong bóng tối, đưa mắt nhìn qua ô cửa  
Nó đi lên, đôi ủng đen dẫm lên ' thứ nước vàng'  
Thứ Tài Sản im lặng và bình thản đứng sau lưng Nhiệm Vụ  
Captain America không hề tự vệ  
Dao găm, siết cổ  
Dao găm, đâm vào mạn sườn  
Dao găm,loại bỏ Captain America  
Dao găm, kết liễu Steve Roger 

 

Nó đi lên, đôi ủng đen dẫm lên ' thứ nước vàng'  
Thứ Tài Sản im lặng và bình thản đứng sau lưng Nhiệm Vụ  
Captain America không hề tự vệ  
" Là cậu à Bucky" Steve Roger thậm chí còn chẳng quay lại, vẫn chăm chú đọc quyển báo ngu ngốc của mình 

 

Vì Chúa, Steve  
Bàn tay trái rời khỏi vai Captain America, các ngón tay kim loại siết chặt lại  
Ma sát giữa các tấm kim loại, các cảm biến rít lên  
Nó im lặng, không trả lời  
Bóng tối im lặng nuốt chửng thứ ánh sáng nhạt nhoè từ bàn xuống sàn  
Tài Sản coi chừng Captain America. Ngắm nhìn những ngón tay kim loại loé lên và chìm vào lớp áo bông . Nơi làn da nhợt nhạt trải dài  
"Buck" Captain America lơ đãng thì thầm và quay xung quanh  
Đôi mắt anh vẫn đọng lại trên những tờ giấy ngu ngốc  
Tài Sản nhìn anh. Ngắm nhìn đôi mắt mày xanh và đôi lông mày vàng rậm đang nhíu lại bối rối  
Đột nhiên, Tài Sản đặt cánh tay kim loại giữ chặt trên ngực mình. Một cảm giác như bị thiêu cháy  
Có lẽ đúng là như vậy. Cơ thể của nó cảm nhận được nhanh hơn não 

Tài sản nhìn xuống những ngón tay  
Adamantium.

Lạnh và không thể phá vỡ.

Điều gì trên trái đất có thể đốt cháy mọi thứ như vậy?

Điều gì trên trái đất có thể làm cho kim loại lạnh và đau?  
Những ngón tay bằng da thịt đang thu thập những kim loại  
Lúc này,Bây giờ, Captain America. Steven G Rogers. Mục tiêu Cấp 6. Nhiệm vụ. Đang đứng ở phía trước của nó.  
Gần gũi và khó tin. 

Gần đến nỗi nếu vươn tay ra phía trước nó có thể chạm vào anh . Nó có thể hít mùi xà phòng. Mùi toả ra từ da của Steve Rogers. 

Ngón tay ấm áp đặt nghiêng lên cằm của nó.  
" Ác mộng" đôi mắt màu xanh nhẹ dịu dàng. Và đôi lông mày màu nâu tràn ngập sự quan tâm.  
Tài sản biết rõ hơn ai hết. Steve Rogers là một tấm khiên vững chãi, nhưng cũng lại là một con người dịu dàng  
Nó giấu khuôn mặt trên vai anh, nơi da tiếp xúc với cái áo cotton. Hơi thở từ phổi và đôi mắt thì nhoè nước  
Những ngón tay ấm áp nắm chặt những miếng kim loại, xoa xoa  
vòng tròn nhỏ ở giữa xương bả vai của nó . Hơi thở ấm áp kề bên tai, anh thì thầm: " Không sao, ổn rồi , ổn rồi "  
Tài Sản của Hydra trốn trong cái bóng của Steve Rogers, đang thở. Để "thứ nước vàng" xâm nhập các khớp kim loại và các chi. Làm tan tất cả băng đá trong động mach của nó


End file.
